The Untold Stories: Chamber of Secrets
by hayley18
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to The Untold Stories: Sorcerer's Stone. This is the story of Harry Potter through his peer's eyes. Follows the book, only they're YOUR characters! Will be continuing throughout all of Harry's years. Updated every Tuesday!
1. Taylor Daniels

Taylor Daniels cleaned the last table in the Three Broomsticks Tavern, her parent's pub in Hogsmeade. Ever since Taylor was old enough to hold a sponge and swipe it across tables, she had been cleaning the pub. It was tiring and quite lonely sometimes, but at the moment, nothing could ruin Taylor's mood.

She had just received her Hogwarts book list meaning only one thing. There was only one more month until she was going back to school.

Sure, she didn't have many friends (people usually don't respond well when you stand in front of them blubbering like an idiot), but Taylor felt this year was going to be different. She had been working on her social skills all summer with customers that came in and out of the Three Broomsticks – and trust her, not everyone was a great sight.

Hogwarts, even though she lived within a mile or so of it, always felt so different than Hogsmeade. It was…_refined. _Maybe it was because Taylor had lived in Hogsmeade all her life, but she didn't find it as fun as all the other kids did. She watched as third years came in from their first Hogsmeade trips the previous year (Taylor was only eleven and, therefore, could not attend). Their pockets were full of dung bombs, sugar quills and tales of the Shrieking Shack. They seemed so excited about all of it, while Taylor could trace her earliest memory back to a younger version of herself playing with a myriad of Zonko's products.

"Taylor!" called her mother. Taylor snapped out of her trance to notice that she had been rubbing the sponge in the exact same spot for the past minute.

"Yes?" came Taylor's reply.

Taylor's mother, Dana Weasley (she didn't want to take Taylor's father's last name), burst through the back door. Her red hair was frizzing from the heat, her brown eyes just adjusting to the dark interior of the Three Broomsticks.

"Ah, there you are," Ms. Weasley said. "Your father and I thought that you had left for Diagon Alley without us."

Taylor gave a skeptical look to her hair-brained mother. "Mum, I'm twelve…" she explained.

"Yes, yes you are," Ms. Weasley told her in a reprimanding sort of way. "That's why you can't go to Diagon Alley by yourself."

Sometimes, Taylor wanted to laugh out loud at how forgetful her mother could be.

"Well then, is Dad coming along as well?" Taylor asked, wringing out the dirty sponge in the sink. Ms. Weasley made her way to the fireplace.

"Oh…no, he can't make it. He has to stay behind and hold down the fort," Ms. Weasley joked. Taylor faked a smile and joined her mother at the fireplace.

Ms. Weasley grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" she said clearly. As soon as she stepped into the fire, there was a _pop _and a sizzle-sound, and she had disappeared.

Taylor followed suit and found herself at Diagon Alley moments later.

"Well come on now," Ms. Weasley said, attempting to smooth down her frizzy curls. "Did you grab your book list?"

"Of course, Mum," Taylor said.

Ms. Weasley, who had given up on her own hair, moved to Taylor's. She flattened the top and Taylor batted her away, afraid that one of the familiar faces floating around Diagon Alley recognized her.

"Right then," Ms. Weasley said indignantly, "Gringotts first."

One not-fun meeting with goblins and a cart ride later, the two women were on the street again.

"What do you need? Read me the first three books," Ms. Weasley said as they stepped into the packed Flourish and Blotts.

"_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk_, Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart and _Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart. Wait. That's weird. It seems there's only one book on this list that's not by this Lockhart character," Taylor observed. "Have you ever heard of him? Mom?"

Taylor looked up from her booklist to find her mother fawning over a book. On closer inspection, Taylor found that it was actually a picture of a good-looking wizard on a book.

"Oh my," said Ms. Weasley, "Gilderoy is so very good at everything, isn't he?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. The man on the cover – Gilderoy Lockhart, she suspected – was alright-looking, but nothing compared to some other wizards Taylor had seen. She didn't really like this Lockhart person.

"Listen Mum," Taylor said. "All his books will cost about as much as my new robes. This is going to be worth a fortune!"

Ms. Weasley waved her off. "Nonsense. I already have most of these books at home. You just need to get that 'Ghouls' one and the one with the 'Vampires,'" she said. "And maybe _Year with the Yeti_ as well. I'm not sure I have that one."

Taylor looked at her mother surprised. She had never been known to be a fan girl over anything. Surely, she'd come to her senses eventually.

After they paid for all their books (and Taylor had snuck a small book about Quidditch into the pile while her mother wasn't looking), her mother suggested ice cream for lunch.

When Taylor gave her a signature '_really?_' look, Ms. Weasley held up her hands in surrender. "It's not every day my daughter has to get her books for her second year at Hogwarts, you know. We rarely come down here, might as well make it a treat," she explained. Taylor, finding no fault in this, indulged in a sundae.

At half-past one, they headed to Madame Malkins for some new robes. It seemed as though Taylor has grown several inches since the previous summer.

After they paid for Taylor's new robes, they set off for Hogsmeade again. Yes, it seemed as though Taylor's second year at Hogwarts would be even more fun than the last.

**I think this is a great start to Chamber of Secrets. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Giselle Fuchs

"Giselle! Come now, I was just kidding!" Rianna Fuchs, Giselle Fuchs's, older sister said.

But Giselle wasn't listening. There was no way in _Hell _that Rianna was comparing her – fun-loving, prankster, stubborn as a bull, Giselle – to that idiotic girl, Namona Pansim, from Slytherin.

"It was just a joke!" Rianna said, speaking just on the other side of Giselle's bedroom door. "I just noticed that you guys both have the same hairstyle and hair color and you're probably about the same height…"

Giselle opened her door. "Oh, shut up, Rianna! I'm nothing like Pansim," Giselle said in her sister's face. "And it really annoys me that you'd even _think _of comparing me to that dunce."

"I just-" Rianna tried, but she was at a loss for words. Giselle was truly upset at this.

Instead of speaking, Rianna held out her hand. "I messed up. Truce? Your dinner's getting cold," she said.

A sly smile spread across Giselle's face. "Okay, I'll go down and eat. Just be prepared for the worst," she warned, shaking her eighteen-year-old sister's hand.

Although the two girls were sisters, they looked very different. Giselle had blonde hair that shone like some sort of Veela and green-ish blue eyes that always had a bit of a fire in them. Rianna, on the other hand, had light brown hair that she rarely brushed ("bedhead is attractive on me") and light blue eyes. Rianna was tall with a model-esque figure while Giselle was so slim that if she turned sideways she practically disappeared. Her metabolism was that of a jack-rabbit's and she wasn't always complaining.

Aleo and Aleric – Rianna and Giselle's brothers who were twins – were both dark-haired, tall boys that had inherited the common 'Krum-nose.' Their mother, Hydeia Krum was _the _Viktor (or 'Vicky' as his cousin's called him) Krum's aunt.

Giselle sat down at her family's dinner table without a word. No one spoke up about her storming off. Instead, they stuck to more stable topics, such as Giselle's father, Rainer Fuchs's, job. He was the owner of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team.

"Yes and Viktor is doing very well for such a young player," Giselle's father said. "In fact, we've been looking at a few of the Durmstrang-age boys to see if we can find another diamond in the rough-"

"Yes, but father," interrupted Aleric, who had just finished his second helping of roasted chicken and had a _Daily Prophet _open in front of him, "finding Vicky was _quite _a lucky thing. The odds of that happening once more are about-"

"-A hundred to one," finished Aleo, who had begun shoveling food from Giselle's plate onto his own plate. Giselle hit him with her fork and he mock-sneered back at her before grinning.

Mr. Fuchs shrugged with a slight gleam in his eye. "I like those odds," he said.

Giselle rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you don't look at Hogwarts boys and girls as well. That Harry Potter – he's one heck of a Seeker, yeah?" she said, looking to her brother's who also attended Hogwarts, for confirmation.

"Yes, but we already have a Seeker," Mr. Fuchs said to his youngest daughter. Even though she was fourteen, he treated her like she was four.

"Well there's also the Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood," she said, representing her House team that she played reserve Beater for. "He's a Team Captain and obsessive when it comes to practicing. But Gryffindor easily has the best team in ages."

Mr. Fuchs only smiled sadly at his daughter, as though she was a lunatic in a straight-jacket that he felt badly for.

"Yes, Dear, but that's just the House pride talking. I remember how proud I was of being in my House at Durmstrang. Yes, I believe that Chyrmador was the best House. Ambition, bravery-" His reverie was ended abruptly when all four of his children groaned.

"We know, father," Rianna said exasperatedly. "_Ambition, bravery...and the intense desire to get ahead in life._" Aleo, Aleric and Giselle giggled at Rianna's impression of their father.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Mr. Fuchs said, a smile twinging at his lips, making his mustache move up and down every so often.

"Actually," said Giselle's mother, "it is quite funny." She giggled a little, making her kids go into even greater fits of hysterical laughter.

Mr. Fuchs laughed along with the kids and his wife. Giselle loved when her family laughed together. Not only was it music to her ears (she loved the sound of laughter), but it meant that her family was together.

Not that the Fuchs' weren't close – they were the closest a family could get without completely murdering each other. No, it meant that Rianna wasn't off on some pointless date with some moron she'd met once before. It meant that Mr. Fuchs wasn't in Bulgaria talking business with faceless lawyers and such. It meant that Aleo and Aleric weren't off figuring out a way to both become the Minister of Magic. It meant that Mrs. Fuchs wasn't shopping with her girlfriends or eating at a fancy restaurant and gossiping.

To Giselle, this right here was the best thing that could ever happen.

**Aww little Giselle and her family :)**

**Review please!**


	3. Rai Silver

Rai Silver could not wait to get back to Hogwarts. Between the food, the classes, the library and the teachers, he couldn't handle it all. He couldn't decide which one he loved the most.

His mother and father – they didn't understand. Sure, they encouraged his grades and studying, but they also tried to set him up on 'friend dates' and, once or twice, even a real date! It was completely outrageous, but Rai had to forgive them. They were only trying to be nice – how were they to know that Rai was a genius that was too busy studying to keep a friend?

In fact, all summer, Rai had been studying his spell books and such (he had bought his new school books the minute he had gotten his letter). This year was his O.W.L. year. He was positive he was going to ace every test, but he didn't want to risk looking like an arse if he didn't.

Looking back, the entire summer had comprised of Rai reading and re-reading many different spell books under a huge sycamore tree in his backyard. It really was a shame that he wasn't allowed to practice magic outside of school – it really would help him study better – but he supposed it was for the best. If he had learned them wrong, he would probably fail.

And then he'd be a failure.

And Rai Silver could _not _be a failure.

"Rai!" his mother called from inside the house. Rai looked up from his favorite book to see her looking at him through the kitchen window. "Rai, it's time for dinner now. Come in, alright?"

Rai folded the page of his book while he got up. Normally, he was pretty excited for any kind of meal (he was a teenage boy, after all), but not today. There was less than a month left until Rai would be sitting in the library, comparing notes with Madame Pince about the differences between wizarding books and Muggle books. There was less than a month until Rai could sit in Ravenclaw's common room next to the fire for an entire night reading the same book.

With so much to look forward to, how could he _not _miss Hogwarts?

"What's for dinner, Mum?" he asked as he stepped into the dining room. His father's seat was still vacant and his mother was making pots and pans clang together in the kitchen.

"Oh, just some roast chicken," said his mother, sweeping into the dining room. Her long, lower-back length hair swept in behind her. She held her wand in the air, pointing it at a green dish, which was full of roasted chicken. A trail of plates followed her. There were roasted potatoes, rice and fluffy mashed potatoes. "You're father should be home any minute. He's always working late these days. Just because he's the best in the office doesn't mean…" Rai's mother went on like this as she poured orange juice into Rai's glass and wine in her own.

There was a _pop _in the backyard and Rai eagerly looked out of the window from his seat. There was his father, salt-and-pepper hair cut in a business-like fashion with a fitted grey suit and a large black wristwatch. Kwami Silver checked his watch before looking inside the window and waving at his son. Rai smiled and his mother frowned.

Mr. Silver went to the back door and walked in through the kitchen. "Good evening, all. What's for dinner?" he asked, sitting in his usual chair.

Carmella Silver, Rai's mother, rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "No messages? You know what I tell you! Every time you're late, at least call me!"

Mr. Silver smiled apologetically. "Sorry Caramel," he said, using Mrs. Silver's nickname, "but Jordyns has had me working on this project for three weeks now and he said that if it wasn't done by tonight, I'd be demoted."

Mrs. Silver sighed, annoyed. "Well _fine_," she snapped. "But you don't get any fluffy potatoes tonight." She went back into the kitchen, no doubt to finish dessert.

"Was she like this when she came home from work?" Mr. Silver asked Rai.

Rai though about his mom's job for a second (she worked as an assistant at the Ministry for the Minister) and shook his head. "No, she got mad the moment she saw you, though. Right mental, she is," Rai told his father.

"I can hear you!" Mrs. Silver called from the kitchen. "And that means no treacle tart for dessert!" Mr. Silver and Rai groaned. Mrs. Silver's treacle tart was to die for.

After a delicious meal, the family eventually moved into the living room. Rai was snacking on a few extra Cauldron Cakes that were left lying around, and reading his book. Mr. Silver and Mrs. Silver were talking about Rai's previous year at Hogwarts.

"And that Potter boy," said Mr. Silver, "is he a good student?"

Rai rolled his eyes before answering. "No, he barely cares about his grades, I expect. His good friend, Granger – now she's a real Ravenclaw," Rai said, not looking up from his book.

"Oh? So she's a Ravenclaw? I don't recognize the 'Granger' name," said Mrs. Silver.

Rai finally put his book down. Couldn't they see that he was reading?

"No, she's in Gryffindor," Rai explained. "And Granger is a Muggle-born."

Both his parents 'ahh'-ed and chatted some more.

"Well, is she pretty?" Mrs. Silver asked.

Rai took offense to this. He only had one crush – not including his oldest crush, which was knowledge – and that was Amanda Gordon (6th year, Ravenclaw).

"Mum! She's three years younger than me!" he said.

Mr. and Mrs. Silver exchanged smug looks. "Dear, when you're our age, it won't really matter," Mrs. Silver told him. Rai mock-barfed and his father laughed.

"Yes, well…it's a suggestion," he said. "Just keep your eyes open."

Rai went to bed later with images of his mother and his father as a young couple, kissing.

He felt his fluffy potatoes making a second appearance.

**I hope you all like Rai Silver and his desire to learn lol Just to put you guys back in the mood for school I made sure to put **_**a lot **_**of studying in this chapter haha**

**Review please**


	4. Angelo Marcason

"Angelo, do you think that…maybe…if you want…w-we could go on a date sometime?" asked Darla Brown, a blonde-haired Muggle girl that lived next door to Angelo and his family. Her family owned a mansion that looked just like the Marcason family's mansion. The only difference was that his was much larger, older, and the inhabitants were...well, for lack of a better phrase - more _magical._

Although the Marcason family would probably approve of this fling (and that's all it could be – a fling. The Marcason family blood line could not be clouded by dirty blood), Angelo didn't feel at all like teasing little Muggle girls today. A week from now, he'd be at Hogwarts with his friends. There was literally nothing else he could focus on.

"Darla-girl," he said, using the nickname he used on every girl (she still blushed a rose red color), "it seems that there is not enough time for our love to prosper within a week. I go back to Hog- to my boarding school on the first and, _ah, _I could not write to you many times. And I would not like it if you ran off to be with another boy in my absence-"

"No! I'd never do that!" Darla said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Just, please! One date…"

Angelo smiled sadly. "I am sorry, my sweet, but no," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Now go find yourself a handsome boy. For me." He turned away from her before she could answer him. He was _quite _a charmer when he wanted something done his way.

The past few weeks of summer, Angelo had been hanging around his hometown (Florence, Italy). He had been flirting with girls, befriending boys and being a perfect son for his parents.

Isabella and Lucensio Marcason were the wealthiest Pureblood family in Italy. In addition to this, their one son (Angelo), was the heir to the entire Marcason fortune. All of the Marcasons were either in jail on account of being Death Eaters, in hiding or killed off. As the Dark Lord asked all five of Lucensio's brothers if they wanted to be Death Eaters, they all accepted because of their desire for more power.

Except for Lucensio.

He played it smart. Because of his brothers, the Dark Lord did not kill Lucensio or his family, but Lucensio also stayed on the good side of the Ministry. Thus, when the Dark Lord fell, Lucensio ended up getting everything.

And soon, that would be Angelo's.

Because of his inheritance, Angelo knew that he didn't need all of this schooling, what with the O. and the N.E. . He didn't have to worry about his career – he was set to be a billionaire.

The one condition? He had to marry a Pureblooded witch (who was not a Blood Traitor).

Yes, this seemed easy enough. There were plenty of Pureblood witches at Hogwarts – heck, even Beauxbatons. And so many of them were very beautiful. But it seemed that Angelo was only looking at one girl. And she was _not _a Pureblood.

Hermione Granger was a Muggle-born. She was scum. She was a bad name upon witches and wizards.

Hermione Granger was smart. She was pretty. She was out-of-bounds.

But, even now, thinking about her made Angelo bitter_. We could never be together_, he thought, _so why even think about this?_

So, instead of brooding for the entire night, he wrote to one of his friends from Hogwarts, demanded dinner from Chef Miguel and kicked his House Elf, Dinkqué.

He wanted to be done with summer already. The suspense for school was literally killing him.

And that was saying something.

**Angelo Marcason, everybody! Hot Italian wizard looking for Pureblooded women!**

**Review for the hottie please ;)**


	5. Jahmil Walker

"Jahmil, dear, please be careful this year," Kelly-Anne Walker, Jahmil Walker's mother, said. She hugged him again as the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle the final time.

Once she let go, Jahmil's father, Adair Walker, gave him a reproachful look. "As a Fourth Year, you had better have more common sense than last year," he said, forcing Jahmil's rat into his hand. Jahmil struggled to keep Quillter, his rat, from hitting the ground. "I do not want to hear of dueling in the middle of the night, of detentions or bad marks. I swear to Merlin that you won't get a cent for Hogsmeade trips if I find out you did anything."

"Yes Father," Jahmil said. The father and son shook hands formally. "Goodbye Sir, Mum."

His mum smiled sadly, tears in her brown eyes. "Oh sweetheart, I miss you already," she said, kissing both his cheeks. He wiped her kisses off, grabbed his trunk, and leapt onto the train, not looking back.

"Jahmil!" called Andrew Drubnull, Jahmil's good friend. "Come sit in my compartment." Jahmil heaved his trunk into the compartment to find is best friends plus two more kids he didn't recognize.

There was Andrew Drubnull – Slytherin Beater with a head full of bricks. He had an always-blank look on his face, auburn hair and exceptionally large ears that didn't help him hear any better. Standing at six foot five with wide shoulders and short arms, he looked just like a Drubnull man, save for his mother's upturned nose.

Then there was Drew Vanhoove, who was second cousins with the Malfoy family. He had dark blonde hair and was pale as one of the many ghosts who haunted Hogwarts castle. He had dark brown eyes with lanky arms. Although he was rude and mean to many, he was loyal to his friends and family - who wasn't as pure as the Walkers, the Drubnulls, the Drumwards or the Malfoys, but still exceptionally Slytherin-esque.

The oldest one in the compartment was Victoria Drumward. She was average height with a sinister look about her. Maybe it was because of her close relation to Bellatrix LeStrange that she had the same dark curls. That was the only feature that resembled the Black side of her family, as she had blue-green-brown eyes that turned exceptionally green when she was angry. She was cunning and conniving – so much so that convinced Madame Rosmerta that she was over seventeen the year before and had gotten them all enough Firewhiskey to last a month.

The first kid Jahmil didn't recognize looked terrified. He was pale white with light brown hair cut in a business-like style. He was small and sat in a corner.

The other kid, Jahmil knew almost immediately. She looked too much like Victoria _not _to be her sister. He had heard about Danielle – or, as many called her, the nicer version of Victoria. She had straight black hair and the same blue-green-brown eyes. Victoria had told the boys that she was feisty and cunning, but charming as well. She could talk her way out of any situation, and when she couldn't talk, she could get off by her looks.

"H-hi Mr. Walker, sir," said the terrified kid. "I-I'm Xander White. My mother w-works for Mr. Vanhoove's parents a-and she said that I am to help him and his friends this year."

Jahmil looked to Drew. "So we have a First Year slave this year?" he asked. Drew nodded.

"Yes, but he offered. There is nothing illegal about it and the Ministry need not know," Drew explained. Jahmil couldn't help but think about what his father would say to him owning a human slave (after all, his father was Pro Free-House-Elves. Of course he would be mad if he heard his son was sending an eleven-year-old boy into slavery?)

"No, this is wrong," Jahmil said.

Victoria snorted. "You're just too scared that your _daddy _is going to find out," she teased.

"No, I just think it's wrong," Jahmil said.

"Yeah, I'm with Jahmil!" Andrew chimed in. "It's not right."

"Well, if they're in, then so am I," Victoria's little sister said.

Victoria rolled her eyes and pet Xander like a dog. "Oh, don't be like that, Dani," Victoria purred. "Jahmil and Andrew don't know what's good for them half the time."

There was a knock on the compartment door and everyone turned silent. What if someone had heard their conversation? They'd all be in humongous trouble.

The door slid open to reveal the face of the candy trolley lady. "Candy from the trolley, dearies?" she asked.

Everyone began turning their pockets over to find money for all their snacks. Jahmil lent some money to Xander to get a few Chocolate Frogs. Drew looked at Jahmil reproachfully.

"Have a safe trip, dears," the trolley lady said, sliding the compartment door closed. The rest of the trip was silent as everyone stared each other down, trying to get the others to crack.

**Poor Xander! Tell me what I should do with the poor soul please!**


	6. Nikolai Van Der Griend

Nikolai Van Der Griend sat down in the Great Hall next to three gossiping Third Year Slytherin girls. They immediately stopped talking as he sat, making him suspicious.

"What were you talking about?" barked the Fifth Year. The girls yelped.

"W-we were talking about Harry Potter," said a redheaded girl with green eyes.

"Yeah, t-there's a rumor going around about him," said a second girl with black hair and brown eyes.

Nikolai, being a guy who liked a good laugh about Potter, smiled viciously. "Oh really? Anything good?" he asked.

The third girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes shrugged. "I-I mean, it's probably just talk-"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley rode a flying car to Hogwarts," the black-haired girl admitted.

"And then they crashed into the Whomping Willow," the redhead added on.

"Which is why they're not here right now," the brown-haired girl said.

Nikolai looked over to the Gryffindor table, where kids were already wearing their House scarves and yelling and cheering. Really, all their House pride reminded Nikolai of some sort of lowlife _poor _people. He shuddered just thinking about it.

But, sure enough, Potter and his ginger friend weren't there. There was the bushy-haired girl eating with the scared boy with the nickname of 'Schlongbottom.' But there was no Potter. Was it too much to hope that he had been expelled?

"Yes, I see," Nikolai said. Just as he went to say more, Dumbledore started his speech. The Sorting Ceremony followed and Nikolai noticed that there was yet another Weasley in Gryffindor House. She was the only girl Weasley he'd ever seen (save for the matriarch), and she wasn't much to look at.

And then the Feast began. There were heaps of food for everyone. Nikolai's friend, Kimberly-Anne of the noble House of Sylvestra, sat down next to him, pushing the Third Year girls out of the way. Moments later, Malachi Trytell, Nikolai's other best friend who was deeply rooted in Wizarding history, but nice enough, sat down next to the duo.

"You heard about Potter, right?" said Kimberly-Anne.

Malachi shoveled a plateful of food into his mouth before answering. "Yeah," he said, "heard he was expelled and everything. Wand broken and all."

"The question is, where did he get that flying car? He obviously isn't smart enough to know spells like that," Nikolai said.

Kimberly-Anne said, "I heard it was Weasley's father's enchanted car."

"Well that's delicious," Nikolai said. "Weasley's father is in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." The kids laughed momentarily, before Malachi pointed to the Professor's table.

"Where's McGonagall gone off to?" he asked.

"And Snape's missing as well," Kimberly-Anne pointed out.

"Dumbledore's leaving too," Nikolai said. He pointed to Dumbledore's retreating figure, heading down the side of Gryffindor table towards the doors. "Despicable. If Potter comes back, we'll know just who the favorite is."

The three ate their dinner, chitchatting about their summer half-heartedly. They were acutely focused on the three empty seats at the Professor's tables. Fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore and Snape returned. Dumbledore looked disappointed and Snape looked downright pissed. They took their own seats at the Professor's table. Dumbledore grabbed about a dozen custard tarts, shoved them into a bag and cleared his throat.

"Attention students," he said, his voice amplified throughout the Great Hall. Nikolai was so looking forward to hearing of Potter and Weasel's expulsion, but seeing Snape's forlorn face, he knew it could not be true.

Professor McGonagall slipped into her seat just as Dumbledore began to speak. "I will inform you of tonight's events before rumors begin to spread," he said. Little did he know, each and every student had already heard of the events and they were either extremely awestruck or extremely disappointed that Potter and Weasel had not died.

"Two Gryffindor students _who shall remain nameless_ decided to take a flying car from Platform 9 and 3/4 to Hogwarts. They crashed into the Whomping Willow, causing a fortune in property damage. These students were not harmed. Fortunately for them, this took place before term started. Therefore, no points will be taken from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins hissed. "And they have not been expelled or suspended either. Now, if you would all please return to your dormitories and get a good night's rest, I'm sure your teachers tomorrow would be very pleased. Chop chop! Goodnight all!"

The students began to shuffle out. Nikolai, Kimberly-Anne and Malachi stuck together.

"This is preposterous!" Malachi said. "How can Potter get away with this?!"

"Just because he beat the Dark Lord twice before he turned twelve..." Kimberly-Anne muttered angrily.

"Believe me - the Minister will hear of this. My father has very good connections in the Ministry. In fact, we had dinner with the Head of the Auror Department only a few nights ago," Nikolai said. "He will be none-too-pleased when he hears about the favoritism going on around here."

"Our Quidditch team had better break Potter's arm this year," Kimberly-Anne said bitterly, as they entered their common room. The rest of the Slytherins seemed to be in an uproar about the nights' events as well.

"My older brother got expelled for using magic outside of school, but they don't even get _suspended _for destroying school property, missing the Feast _and _missing the train?" one Third Year girl said.

"_Not to mention_ enchanting a Muggle car to make it fly!" a Sixth Year boy chimed in.

"And, _ugh, _those Gryffindors are _proud!_" Malachi said. There was a House-wide scoff and they all separated into their own little cliques to complain more.

Nikolai yawned. "Well, I'm going to retire for the night," he said. "Don't wake me when you come in, Malachi."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Nik," he said. "I know you'd curse me before I could apologize." The two laughed and Nikolai headed off to bed.

Once he was under the covers, he thought about Potter once more and scoffed silently.

**A lot of scoffing going on in this chapter, it seems. Hmm it'll have to do for now haha**

**Review please :)**


	7. Belphegor LeStrange

Belphegor LeStrange was back at Hogwarts for her last year and she couldn't be happier about it. Only one year left until she was done with Dumbledore and McGonagall and the whole lot of the professors and the snot-nosed, bratty children. Only one more year until she could graduate and become a Death Eater just like her mother and father before her.

But the journey of a thousand miles begins with a first step.

And Bel's first step was waking up September 2nd for breakfast.

She groaned angrily. Mornings always made her mad. So did nighttime. So did afternoons. Really, everything made her mad.

Except for her mother's friend, Fenrir Greyback, whom she had had a crush on for years. And, of course, the Dark Lord.

Bel met up with her two good friends, Marcus Flint and Hayden Salvin, in the common room and they made their way up to breakfast together. Once in the Great Hall, they kicked some First Years out of their seats and filled their plates with food. Within minutes of sitting down, the owls came in, dropping their mail on the table.

"Oh look! Mother sent me a letter!" Bel said, ripping open the letter from her mother. She hadn't heard from her since the beginning of the summer, and she had missed her dearly.

_Dearest Belphegor, _it began. Her mother never used Bel's nickname, as it made her "seem too common."

_I am proud of you. I hope your final year in Hogwarts will prove as prosperous as mine was. Make good friends and get good grades. Remember that you have our family name to uphold. I do not wish to hear that you have gotten into any trouble this year._

_Send Professor Snape my regards._

_-Your Mother_

Bel rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every time. Her mother had never once told her daughter that she loved her. Only 'I'm proud of you. Now don't do anything to upset that.' It was frustrating.

"Did you get anything?" Bel asked her friends.

Hayden was digging through a care package that he had received and Marcus was reading a letter from his parents.

"There are only _five _Cauldron Cakes in here! I asked for _ten!_" Hayden exclaimed. "They might as well have sent none at all!"

Bel rolled her eyes. Her two best friends had two parents that cared about them and gave them whatever they wanted. They both had two parents who weren't in Azkaban most of their child's life.

Unfortunately, she did. And there was no use complaining about it. She just had to live with seeing her parents twice a year and getting about four letters a year from them.

"Hey! He's got a Howler!" Bel heard someone from the Gryffindor table say. She scanned the table, looking for the unlucky kid with the Howler and her eyes locked onto Potter's ginger friend, Weasley. He was a deep scarlet - the same shade as the letter he held in his hands.

"Oh, this is delicious!" Bel said, slapping Hayden and Marcus's arms to make them look at the boy. "He's got a Howler!"

"He's opening it!" Marcus said. "I hope it's bad."

**"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"**

Bel, Hayden and Marcus could barely breathe. He was the one who drove the car to Hogwarts and into the Whomping Willow. They could no longer see him, he had sunk so low in his seat.

**"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"**

"This is priceless!" Hayden said through his laughter. They were all doubled over, as was most of the Hogwarts student population.

**"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRIAGHT BACK HOME."**

The letter burst into flames and the Great Hall turned silent, save for a few students who were still laughing. Moments later, though, things went back to normal. Bel had finished her breakfast, so she gathered her schedule from Professor Snape and headed off to her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She dragged Hayden and Marcus to the classroom, where they were exceptionally late (Bel made it her duty to always be late to class).

"Ahh, I gather that you are Miss. LeStrange, Mr. Flint and Mr. Salvin?" a blonde Professor said from the front of the classroom. Bel recognized him from some books she had seen in Flourish and Blotts, and thought he was good-looking, but in person, his smile was forced, his golden hair was over-gelled and he wore ridiculous robes.

"Who are you?" Bel asked, taking her normal seat in the back of the class and putting her feet up on the desk. The Professor's mouth twitched.

"Why I am Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, my dear," he said, as though it was common knowledge. "I'm sure you have heard of my great achievements-"

"Like what?" Marcus cut him off.

Lockhart looked taken aback. "Did you not do your summer reading?" he asked.

More than half the class scoffed (one of Slytherin's favorite pastimes) and Lockhart's fake smile faltered for a moment.

And then it was back, brighter than ever. "Well I'm sure you've heard of my _Witch Weekly's _award for the most charming smile," he said.

"Um, no," Bel said.

"Well I'm sure all of your mothers have," he said. "I'm very popular with the witches."

Bel laughed maniacally, just like her mother and smiled her mother's famous chilling child-like smile. "_My_ mother?" she asked. "Bellatrix LeStrange? Reading _Witch Weekly?_" She laughed even harder.

"Oh," Lockhart said, his smile completely gone. "Your mother is Bellatrix LeStrange?"

Bel rolled her eyes. "But don't worry," she said in a fake, child-like voice. "I'm not as bad as her." She put on another smile. "I'm worse."

"Well, I think we learned enough for today. Why don't you all read a chapter from _Voyages with Vampires _for homework tonight and I'll see you again-" But he never got to finish, because all the Slytherins had already left the room.

Hayden and Bel high-fived. "Did you _see _how scared he was?!" Hayden said, completely hysterical. "His face was priceless!"

"I know! If _all _the teachers were that easy, I would have graduated by now!" Bel said. Her friends laughed.

The trio hung about in the common room, gossiping about what the Gryffindors did over the summer and who broke up with who and who got back together with who, until lunch time, when they headed down to the Great Hall.

Sometimes Bel wished Hogwarts wasn't so predictable. Once one had been there for seven long years, like her, it seemed like one could map out exactly what could happen what would happen to them for the rest of the week.

She knew, before she even got into the Great Hall, that there would be First Years in their seats. She knew that, even though it was horribly overcast, everyone would hang out outside after lunch just because it was something to do.

That's why she relished in the funny little moments of Hogwarts life. Like that morning's Howler. Or the rumor that Harry Potter was handing out signed photos.

She couldn't wait to get out of Hogwarts.

**And there is Miss. Belphegor LeStrange. I hope you enjoy reading about her as much as I enjoyed writing about her!**

**The part in bold is what I took directly from the book.**

**Review please**


	8. AlexAlice Daniels

Alex Daniels was enjoying her sleep that Saturday morning. It was the first time in a while that she hadn't been having the horrible reoccurring dream where everyone found out about the _real _Alex - her brother who had died six years ago, whom her adoptive parents had forced her to take the place of. She was originally Alice Daniels, orphaned before she could walk and the twin of Alex Daniels.

She awoke from her peaceful sleep by Oliver Wood. He looked excited. And, Alex knew, the only thing that could get Wood _that _excited at an un-Godly hour such as then, was Quidditch.

"What do you want?" she said, groggily. "I'd like to sleep now." She attempted to roll back over, but Wood shook her some more.

"Quidditch practice in fifteen minutes, Daniels," he said, loud enough to wake the entire dorm. Fred and George, who Wood had already awaken, by the looks of it, were groggily getting their Quidditch gear on. Fred had put a knee pad on one of his shoulders and George was trying to figure out how to put his pants on.

"Woo- Oliver," Alex complained some more, "It's like three AM."

"Actually, it's five," Wood said. "And it's part of our new training program. C'mon. I want to be on the pitch before the sun comes up."

On that note, he left, probably going to bother someone else. Alex rolled out of her bed and began putting on her gear. She and the twins headed down together once they were ready. They found that, with the exception of Wood, they were the first to arrive.

Fred and George immediately sat back-to-back and began to doze off. Alex laid down face first on a bench, ignoring the smell of sweaty equipment, and tried to fall asleep as well. Just as she began to doze, the girls came in. Alicia Spinnet sat next to the twins, making them jump up with full alertness, until they realized who it was. They began to attempt to doze off once more. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson scooted on either side of Alex, resting their heads on both of her shoulders. Katie Patrick laid her head in Angelina's lap and began to doze off. Giselle Fuchs leaned up against Alex's legs.

"Where's Harry?" Wood asked. "And Mason? And Ivan? Has anyone seen them?"

"I saw that First Year, Colin Creevey, bothering Harry this morning," Giselle said. "I think he wanted a picture or something."

The team laughed tiredly. Mason O'Reilly and Ivan Henscare entered together, halfway through the laughter, both looking as though they were dead on their feet. They immediately collapsed onto two empty seats on the benches.

Not long after, Harry came in, looking harassed.

**"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" **Wood said to the twelve-year-old. Alex thought that it was torturous to wake _her _up at this time, but it was a lot worse to wake up a _twelve-year-old_, in her opinion. Wood was definitely losing his mind. **"Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference..."**

"He _would _use his summer to think of only Quidditch-related activities," George joked, earning a giggle from a few, half-awake team members.

As Wood pulled out a large diagram of the Quidditch pitch, Alex knew she wouldn't be able to make it through this session without falling asleep. She rested her head on Katie Bell's head and began to doze off.

**"So,"** Wood said, awaking everyone. Alex noticed that there were about four different boards strewn out around the locker room. How long had she been asleep. **"Is that clear? Any questions?"**

**"I've got a question, Oliver," **George said, who had also just been jerked out of his sleep. **"Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"**

Wood pursed his lips in a way that could have rivaled McGonagall.

**"Now, listen here, you lot," **Wood said, sternly. Alex couldn't help but think that if looks could kill, they'd all be dead. **"We should have won the Quidditch Cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately - owing to circumstances beyond our control-" **

Alex unconsciously looked to Harry. Sure, he was the best Seeker the Gryffindor team had seen since Charlie Weasley had graduated, but he was reckless and he was stuck in the Hospital Wing during last year's final match, resulting in Gryffindor's worst defeat in three hundred years.

Wood _would _bring that up. Alex bet everything she had that Wood was still torturing himself over that defeat.

**"So this year, we train harder than ever before...Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" **Wood shouted, trying to throw some pep into the team. He led the way out of the locker room.

"We learned new theories?" Alex asked Fred, jokingly.

"I wouldn't know," Fred said. "I was knocked out the minute he opened his mouth."

They entered the pitch, only to find that the sun had completely risen. Alex groaned. She was _so _hungry.

Wood barked at them to mount their brooms, so they did. Alex felt the wind rush past her, waking her up more effectively than Wood's speeches ever could. She began racing Fred, George and Harry around the pitch, laughing wildly, as she was almost neck-and-neck with Harry.

**"What's that funny clicking noise?" **Fred asked, looking about for the source. Alex locked eyes with the First Year, Colin Creevey, taking photos. His camera clicks were weirdly amplified in the deserted stands.

**"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.** Alex, Fred and George went into a fit of giggles.

**"Who's that?" **Fred asked Harry.

**"No idea,"** Harry said, blatantly lying. He sped away, trying to put on distance between himself and Creevey.

**"What's going on?" **Wood asked, coming towards the four of them. **"Why's that First Year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy trying to find out about our new training program."**

**"He's in Gryffindor," **Harry said quickly, sending Fred and Alex into a fit of giggles.

**"And the Slytherins don't need a spy," **George said.

**"What makes you say that?"** Wood said.

**"Because they're here in person," **George said, pointing down at a large horde of green and silver.

**"I don't believe it!" **Wood hissed loudly. **"I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"** He shot towards the ground, while Alex, George and Fred collapsed on each in laughter. One of Alex's favorite parts about Quidditch season was seeing Wood get outraged about something.

**"Flint!" **Wood said to the Slytherin Captain, landing fluidly on the ground. **"This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"**

Alex looked at the two captains squaring up to each other. Marcus Flint was larger than Wood, with very troll-like features.

**"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood," **Flint said, cunningly. The rest of the Gryffindor team had come down by now and every player had squared up to another player.

**"But I booked the field!"** Wood said, his face red with rage. **"I booked it!"** Alex thought he sounded a bit like a possessive two-year-old.

**"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape,**" Flint said, taking out a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat. **"**_**'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.**_**'"**

**"You've got a new Seeker?**" said Wood. Alex remembered the one they had last year - a rough girl who had bit Katie's arm. She shuddered. **"Where?"**

The team moved aside to show their new Seeker, a pale boy with a pointed face and a horrible smirk.

"Is that boy a Malfoy?" Alex asked George.

"Sure is, the git," George replied.

**"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" **asked Fred, looking at the Malfoy with great disdain.

**"Funny you should mention Draco's father," **Flint said, with a knowing smile. **"Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."**

They all held out shiny, new brooms with fin, gold lettering that spelled _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_.

**"Very latest model. Only came out last month,"** Flint said, positively gleeful, as Wood stood, dumbstruck, with steam pouring out of his ears. **"I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweep Fives - sweeps the board with them." **He grinned nastily at the twins, who snarled at him. Alex, who didn't have much of a problem with money, didn't have a Nimbus Two Thousand, but she also didn't have secondhand Cleansweeps Fives.

All the Gryffindors were dumbstruck.

**"Oh, look," **Flint said. **"A field invasion."**

Fred and George's little brother, Ron, and his friend, Hermione, were crossing the field towards the face-off.

**"What's happening?"** Ron asked Harry. Fred and George had told Alex that they were close friends. **"Why aren't you playing? And what's **_**he **_**doing here?"**

_'He'_ was the Malfoy boy, and Ron seemed just as surprised as the Gryffindor team by Malfoy's Slytherin robes.

**"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," **said Malfoy, very smugly. **"Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."** Ron stood awestruck with the rest of the team. So, Malfoy continued on. **"Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." **

The Slytherins howled with laughter as the Gryffindors hissed in disdain.

**"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to **_**buy **_**their way in,"** said Ron's friend, in a bossy sort of voice. **"**_**They **_**got in on pure talent."**

Alex wanted to ask Malfoy if he needed ice for that burn.

**"No one asked you opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,"** Malfoy spat at her.

Fred and George leapt to get at Malfoy, with Alex pulling at their shoulders to come back and Flint pushing them away. The girls shrieked "_How dare you?!_"

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron said, pointing his wand at Malfoy's face, under Flint's gigantic arm.

Ron's wand emitted a loud bang, shutting everyone up and leaving them in stunned silence. A jet of green was sent out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach, and sending him back at least five feet.

**"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" **squealed Ron's bossy girl friend.

Ron went to speak, but instead, several slugs spilled out of his mouth and onto his lap. Everyone recoiled at the sight.

Except the Slytherins, who were literally rolling on the ground laughing. The Gryffindors could care less about them, caring for Ron instead. Everyone was worried, but no one wanted to touch him.

Harry and his girl friend pulled Ron up and away from the pitch. All eyes turned to Wood, then, who, with a sigh, told everyone to go back to sleep.

Alex punched the air happily and almost skipped up to her room. She immediately jumped into bed and pulled her curtains around her to block out the lights. Screw food. Screw morning practices. All she wanted right now was sleep.

**Longest chapter yet! Aren't you proud?**

**Review please **


	9. Primrose Hill

Primrose Hill woke early that morning. That was the day that she was going to meet her mother at the Ministry in order to interview for a job.

"Natalia!" Prim said, when her roommate and best friend came out of her room, looking worn-out. Prim herself had already been up for an hour and was in the middle of making french toast in the girl's small kitchen.

"Gah. Too early for loud noises, Prim," Natalia said, flopping down on the couch.

Prim rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly. It's eight in the morning, Natalia. Just because you're hungover doesn't mean the rest of us are, love," Prim said. The previous night, Natalia and Prim had gone out with their friend, Joseph, whom they had not seen since they graduated Hogwarts together the Spring before. Prim had left early, knowing she had the interview the following day, but Natalia had gotten in at about one that morning.

"You should have stayed, love," Natalia said. "Alexandra Stamos came in with her new boyfriend and she got _so _drunk that she ended up vomiting on his shirt and he broke up with her right there. Joey and I had a good laugh."

Although Prim thought that sounded hilarious, she still would not have stayed. Even to see the most horrible girl in her Year be broken up with while drunk.

"Yeah sure," Prim said, putting two pieces of french toast on a plate. "Here. I made you food. And be sure to drink a lot."

Natalia stood up slowly, clearly dizzy. "Thanks, love," she said. "Now go on. You'll be late. Isn't your meeting at nine?"

"Yeah, thanks," Prim said. She walked over to the fireplace and took out a handful of Floo powder from a vase next to the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!" she said clearly. She threw in the Floo powder and the flames turned an emerald green. She waved goodbye to Natalia, who was very enveloped in her french toast.

Once she stepped into the fire, she remembered just why she hated Floo-ing. Her limbs felt like they were being torn apart and she couldn't see straight. The french toast she had that morning was threatening a return visit, so she squeezed her eyes shut very tightly and prayed to Merlin for it to end.

And, just like that, it was over and she was landing with a loud _thud _in a Ministry fireplace. She stumbled out, still dizzy, and merged with the crowd heading toward the main entrance.

At the security desk, she was stopped. "Identification, please," said a burly wizard in a light blue security uniform. Prim handed over her wand, which the man inspected. "Oak. Veela hair. 9 inches." He took her wand and waved it in a small circle, making the wand produce a picture of Prim and all of her information beside it. It reminded Prim of her father's Muggle driver's license. Although Prim thought this was much simpler and easier.

"Checks out," the security man - A. Becker, according to his nametag - said, handing Prim her wand back. "You may proceed. _NEXT._"

Prim started ahead, to the large Atrium, where her mother agreed to meet her. She pushed her way through the hordes of people, all wearing freshly-ironed robes and haughty expressions.

She spotted her mother standing to one side of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, wearing a dark blue blouse and a long black skirt. Her short black hair was the exact shade of Prim's own hair, and almost the same style.

"Mom," Prim said, hugging her mother.

"Oh, Prim dear!" her mother exclaimed, hugging her back. "I haven't seen you since the beginning of July, dearest. How is the apartment life?"

Prim loved her relationship with her parents - casual and loving. Not like Natalia with her parents. When the Rubins had come to visit the girl's apartment two weeks ago, Natalia had been a wreck trying to make everything look presentable so her parents wouldn't call her lazy and slacker (although they did anyway).

"Everything is great, Mom," Prim said.

"That's wonderful to hear," her mother said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Well, we had better go. It's already 8:30. Always best to get there fifteen to twenty minutes before." Her mother grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators.

"I haven't even been here ten minutes and I've already learned something," Prim said, jokingly. The mother and daughter laughed as they shuffled into an already crowded elevator.

"Good morning, Emma," said a short, balding man with a khaki-colored suit on. He stood about two inches shorter than Prim, who was only 5'2" herself.

"Good morning, Parker," Prim's mother replied. "Primrose, this is Parker Monroe. He works in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Parker, this is my daughter, Primrose."

Prim shook Parker's hand. "Very nice to meet you, Primrose. You look just like your mother. Both of you are very beautiful," Parker said.

Prim blushed. "Why thank you, Mr. Monroe," Prim replied.

"This is my stop," Parker said. "Very pleased to meet you, dear. And Emma, I do hope to see you at Friday's social."

"Wouldn't miss it, Parker," Prim's mother said to Parker as he exited the elevator. The doors shut again and the lift sped down to Level 2, Prim and her mother's stop.

The pair got off and Prim's mother immediately began to walk forward. Prim followed behind her, feeling uneasy. She never was comfortable with interviews and such. She didn't like the idea that she was being judged on everything she was doing. She thought it was completely stupid. But, as it was her first day and she didn't _technically _have the job yet, there was nothing she could do about it.

Her mother led her to the end of the hall, and stopped Prim just outside of a large, intricate mahogany door. There was a gold name plate on the door. _R. Katskin_, it said. Prim, who was usually very, very brave (even though she was not a Gryffindor), was practically shaking. She lifted her hand to show her mother and Mrs. Hill grabbed the shaking hand with her own two very still hands.

"Prim, dearest, you have nothing to worry about," her mother said, kissing her hand just as she did when Prim was young and had hurt herself. "I promise that Ruby will love you. Just remember to address her as 'Miss Katskin,' and don't just answer questions, ask some questions back too. She really likes to see when people are genuinely interested in their jobs."

"My _prospective _job," Prim corrected, "if everything goes all right."

Her mother gave her a hug. "Good luck," she said. "Now knock twice before you go in. I'll be waiting here in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay," Prim said. Mrs. Hill turned back to the elevator after one last kiss, but Prim called after her, "Mom! Thanks."

Mrs. Hill smiled. "Now go on, Prim. Standing here won't increase your chances of that job." Prim smiled and rolled her eyes, then turned and knocked twice on the door.

"Come in."

**Well here you are! **

**Review please**


	10. Lindsay Lewis

Lindsay Lewis and her older sister, Laurel, were sitting in front of Laurel's vanity, chattering aimlessly about the Halloween Feast that they would be going to that night. Lindsay had always loved the Halloween Feasts - the giant pumpkins, the pumpkin pie, the treats. Even when she was younger, she, Laurel, and their four brothers Austin, Riley, Ben, and Chris, would all dress up in their Wizarding robes and collect candy. They were always told that they're "costumes" were the best by the Muggles, making the six siblings laugh.

"I heard that Dumbledore hired dancing skeletons for the entertainment this year," Laurel said while curling Lindsay's blonde hair.

Lindsay giggled. She had never seen a dancing skeleton before, but knew that it would be hilarious.

Dana Everett, Lindsay's best friend, popped her head into Laurel's dorm room.

"Are you two coming?" she asked.

"Of course, just give us a few minutes," Lindsay said. She patted the seat next to her. "Come and sit down, would you?"

Dana sat down on Laurel's bed. "Oh Lindsay, are you curling your hair for one of those _dashing _Weasley boys?" she asked in a very fake tone, throwing the back of her hand to her forehead for dramatic effect.

"_Weasley _boys?" Laurel asked, as Lindsay tried to shut Dana up. "The two twin boys in_ my _Year? Linds, I'm two years older than you."

"It's not that much of a difference," Lindsay muttered. "I'm in Second Year, and they're in Fourth."

Dana nodded in agreement. "That's true. I heard Hannah Abbott dated Ben Hughes in September," she said. "Hannah is in Second Year and Ben is in Fourth."

"Yeah, but what will Mum say when she finds out that you're dating one of the biggest troublemakers in the school, _and _that's he's two years older than you?"

"Oh, drop it," Lindsay said. She pulled away from Laurel and the curling iron. She was just about done, so she decided to leave it as it was. "We'll see you down at the Feast, yeah?" she said, as her and Dana left the room quickly.

Laurel rolled her eyes and set her jaw. "Mum will hear about this!" she called after them.

oOo

Lindsay and Dana sat with their very good friend Brandon Davis, who, although he was a year older than them, completed their trio. They enjoyed the Feast together, laughing and even dancing with the dancing skeletons. Lindsay's favorite part was Dumbledore's entrance. He had appeared in one of the great pumpkins that Hagrid, the gameskeeper, had carved.

After several helpings of ham, turkey, pumpkin pie, and so many heaps of candy that she had lost count, Lindsay was full. She rested her head on Dana's shoulder throughout the entirety of Dumbledore's speech.

"...I hope you all have a very happy Halloween! Now, if you'd please return to your Houses at once, and in an orderly fashion. Have a very good night all!" He finished his speech and every single student stood up and headed towards the doors.

Moving like a large herd of cows because they were so full, Lindsay, Dana, and Brandon were towards the middle of the group. They weren't completely paying attention as they walked, because they were talking so much, but they were stopped short. They looked ahead to see everyone stopped in a three way stop. Brandon and Lindsay, who were both strong Quidditch players, pushed their way to the front of the pack.

Lindsay gasped as she read what was written in blood on the wall.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

They edged closer and saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, hanging from the ceiling. Harry Potter and his two friends stood in the middle of the hallway, completely alone.

Then, a lone shout broke the silence. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Everyone turned to look for the source of the voice, only to see it was Draco Malfoy. Much to Lindsay's dismay, Pansy Parkinson, the person Lindsay hated most in the school, had latched herself to Malfoy's arm and was laughing in a high-pitched, ugly tone. Lindsay, disgusted, turned around with the rest of the crowd and headed to her dormitory, where she spent the night tossing and turning.

**Oh, the plot thickens...**

**Review please :)**


	11. Mason O'Reilly

Mason O'Reilly ruffled his shaggy sandy blonde hair as he walked down the corridor to History of Magic with his two best friends and roommates, Christian Delly and Tyler Kane.

"Oh now Katie Bell isn't even here to see your _beautiful_ hair," Tyler teased Mason. "You don't have to fix it. It looks _luscious _as is." He ran a hand through Mason's hair and Mason sighed grumpily, having to re-ruffle it in order for it to feel correct. This made his two friends laugh.

"OI!" said a voice in front of them. The three boys stopped very suddenly, causing two Second Year Ravenclaw girls to run into them.

"Mr. Filch, you scared us," Christian said, addressing Filch very formally as to not get into trouble. But Filch seemed to be steaming already. Ever since his cat, Mrs. Norris, was Petrified the week before, Filch had been on a mission to punish students for no reason at all.

Filch set his jaw very tightly, making a vein in his forehead pulsate. "You three," he said in between heavy breaths, "can't just go around being so loud and laughing like that. You can't be too happy! This is a bloody school! What do you think you're trying to prove? Why aren't you studying?!"

The three boys stayed silent, not sure if they were actually in trouble or if someone had put Filch up to this. But Filch seemed pretty convincing, what with his greasy hair sticking to his sweaty, wrinkled face and his bottom jaw jutted out in such a way that it made his breathing very loud and heavy.

"Argus, I trust that you're treating these children with respect, correct?" asked Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He flashed a grisly smile at Mason and Mason smiled warmly back. Mason loved Professor Kettleburn's class - mostly because the only things he taught the class was how he lost almost all of his limbs. He had a prosthetic arm and one and a half prosthetic legs. He was a real wonder to Mason, which is why he was his favorite teacher.

Filch, still angry, but more restrained now that a higher official was present, turned to Professor Kettleburn, hatred in his beetle-like black eyes.

"These troublemakers were making the hallways too loud and preventing the other students from learning with all of their raucous laughter! They should be studying, not _laughing!"_ he said, angrily whilst pointing at the trio. The boys looked at each other. None of them were being very loud at all.

"Professor-" started Tyler, who was always the one to argue.

"Mr. Kane, if you wouldn't mind," Kettleburn said. "I'd like to speak with the grief-stricken Filch alone. Get on with what you were doing." Without another word, the boys left. They looked back only once and found Kettleburn gently trying to hug a feisty Filch.

"If Kettleburn isn't careful, he's going to lose another limb," Christian said.

"But seriously, Filch is trying to punish people for laughing and being happy? How preposterous!" Tyler exclaimed, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Guys, you heard Kettleburn. He said Filch was greiving. He's probably really sad that Mrs. Norris isn't around anymore," Mason interjected.

"Yeah, he's sad because she can't catch him any more students out of bed and now he has to do all the work," Tyler said.

"Oh, I know you don't like Filch, but how would you like it if you lost Remy your toad?" Mason asked Tyler. He always had been the level-headed and reasonable one of the group.

Tyler sneered and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, begrudgingly. They reached the door for their History of Magic classroom and Christian opened the door for the three of them.

"Do you think Potter actually Petrified the cat?" Christian said, bringing his voice down now that they were in an enclosed space with many others. "Do you think he really is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Oh, honestly this rumor again?" Mason said, laying his head down on his desk as he sat down in his usual spot. His friends sat on either side of him.

"Well it all fits, doesn't it?" Christian said.

"No it doesn't," Tyler argued. "If he was the Heir if _Slytherin _wouldn't he be in _Slytherin?_"

Christian shrugged. "I don't know how it works, but I know that he was found there with Mrs. Norris. Plus how else could he have defeated You-Know-Who twice before he even turned twelve?"

Mr. Binns, the History of Magic teacher, floated his ghostly body through the blackboard in the front of the classroom. "Class please settle down," he said in his monotonous voice. Christian shot both Mason and Kyle a look that very clearly said 'this is not over.'

**And that is Mason, the peace keeper!**

**Review please :)**


	12. Katie Patrick

Katie Patrick woke up early that Saturday morning of the Quidditch game to a bleak, gray, rainy day. Today was the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. Katie, who held such a hatred for Slythein, wanted to crush them until they cried that day. But even she knew that the odds weren't in their favor. Slytherin had the fastest brooms in the world - plus they were feeling cocky, as they thought that they had the Heir of Slytherin on their side.

When Katie opened her curtains, she realized her two friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson (two other Gryffindor Chasers), were already up. Katie went to the bathroom first, to find the two girls and their other Chaser friend, Katie Bell, quietly getting ready. They all seemed very nervous, just like Katie P.

They all grunted in greeting and began to get ready together in complete silence, which was a very big change compared to their normal morning routine of loudly getting ready and singing raucously in the shower.

When they were all done getting ready, they headed down to the Great Hall together and sat down in a huddled group with the rest of the team, who was also nervous-looking and completely silent. Harry Potter was the last one down from Gryffindor tower and even he looked like he would puke his entire breakfast momentarily.

At quarter to eleven the two teams began heading to the Quidditch pitch, followed closely by the rest of the school. Katie had no patience for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk even though she wanted to because she had a huge crush on him. But her knotty stomach prevented her from listening. Instead, she braided her hair, then un-braided it, then braided it again.

The speech seemed quite intense and Katie only caught the tail end of it (her attention was only drawn to it because Wood's chest was heaving as it often did when he got passionate and Katie thought that that was quite hot).

**"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to,"** said Wood, finishing with a large, angry sigh. Katie had to admit that he looked really quite hot when he got all agitated like that.

**"So no pressure, Harry,"** said Fred. Katie barked a laugh that sounded very forced. How Fred could joke around at a time like this, she would never know.

The team walked onto the pitch and their fans roared and cheered for them. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering for the Gryffindors as well, Katie noticed. Most likely because they hate Slytherin with almost as much passion as Gryffindor.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the game had begun.

At first Gryffindor seemed to be doing well, then Angelina got sandwiched between two burly Slytherin Chasers and she dropped the ball. Another Slytherin picked it up and took it away. He made a shot and Wood missed it by inches. A cheer echoed from the Slytherin side of the stadium. Katie noted that her two cousins Danielle and Jessica Sweet were cheering with Slytherin.

_Of course they'd cheer for them,_ Katie thought to herself as she zig zagged up the field, passing the ball back and forth with Alicia Spinnet. _Not only is Jessie in Slytherin, but my two cousins have always hated me. _Jessie and Dani (as Katie affectionately called them, much to their chagrin) were orphaned at a young age and were forced to live with Katie and her parents. They always despised Katie and her parents because they are an actual family, and the two orphaned sisters lack the family sense.

The ball was stolen from Alicia just as she was about to make a shot. And another goal for Slytherin was scored. Then Angelina was about to take a shot with no Keeper in sight and a Bludger hit her out of nowhere and she lost the Quaffle. Another goal was scored for Slytherin.

When the score was 60-0, Wood called for a much needed time out. Slytherin was much faster and much stronger and much _much _more rough.

**"What's going on?"** asked Wood once the team was huddled together, away from the sneers and laughs of the Slytherin team. **"We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?"**

**"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver,"** George said (or maybe that was Fred), with a tinge of annoyance in his tone. **"Someone's fixed it - it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done somthing to it."** Katie looked to Harry, looking slightly frazzled.

**"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..."** Wood said. Katie didn't know what to say. They were getting beaten in all aspects of this game, and the odds just didn't look good.

Finally Harry spoke up. **"Listen," **he said, **"with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."** The girls all gasped, as they felt an emotional attachment to Harry. Throughout all of the hard Quidditch practices, he had become like a younger brother that they had to protect.

**"Don't be thick," **said Fred. **"It'll take your head off."**

Alicia finally stood up. **"Oliver, this is insane. You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry-"**

**"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" **Harry exclaimed. He seemed very anxious to Katie. **"And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"**

**"This is all your fault,"** George said, very angrily to Oliver. His face was as red as his hair, although that might have also been because of the cold rain that was coming down harder now than it had been that morning. **"'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him-"**

By that time Madame Hooch had joined them. She asked if they were ready to resume playing and Oliver confirmed that they were. He reminded Fred and George to leave Harry alone to deal with it, which was completely against every team member's instincts. But Oliver was the Captain and what he said, went.

It was cold in the air, and the team was low in the dumps. After every missed goal, Katie would look up to see Harry careening around on his broom, almost as if he was riding one of those roller coasters she had seen at the theme park near her house. She felt so bad for him, but then again he wasn't the only one being bested at the moment.

Gryffindor was losing. Badly.

Katie wasn't one to give up, but she was finding it very hard to find a light at the end of that particular tunnel.

And then she saw a large scarlet and gold bundle fall out of the sky right in front of her.

"Harry!"

**And there it is :) Sorry for the cliffhanger but maybe three reviews will help me put up the next chapter just a bit faster? We'll have to see!**

**Review please!**


	13. Daniel Adams

Daniel Adams decided to go to the Quidditch game that day even though all of his friends wanted to stay inside and play Exploding Snap. He had made the excuse that he had to scout the other team to see what he was up against when he played Gryffindor and Slytherin. Even though he was chosen as Ravenclaw's Keeper the year before (his Second Year), he had been kept on reserve all year, so he couldn't really be in the action. Therefore, he didn't know how the other teams played.

Especially Harry Potter. He had heard that he was good, but Daniel only really knew him personally as the boy who he talked to in the library when he didn't want to study any longer. He had grown to like Harry. Even consider him somewhat of an acquaintance (he knew that they had not talked enough to be considered "friends").

As he watched the game, he knew that Gryffindor would be beaten. Slytherin was faster and meaner. He was just about to go back indoors with his friends and get out of the freezing rain when he saw someone fall off their broom about twenty feet higher than where the game was actually happening.

Daniel, who was sitting in the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch stadium heard a very loud gasp as others noticed the player falling. Then, "HARRY!" Daniel turned to look at the voice and realized it was Harry's little friend Granger. Whenever the two boys were in the library together Harry complained about how his friend Granger was the one who dragged him there. Granger raced down the stadium with a redheaded boy (who could only be a Weasley) in order to see Harry.

At that point, everyone was standing as close as they could. Daniel pushed his way to the front. When he got there, he noticed that Lockhart was bent over an unconscious Harry. Daniel didn't know whether Harry was unconscious when Lockhart got there, or if he was unconscious _because _of Lockhart.

Daniel couldn't help but notice the Gryffindor team celebrating and he wondered why until Lee Jordan announced, "AND GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH A GAME-SAVING CATCH BY HARRY POTTER!"

The stadium erupted in cheers all around Daniel. Although he was not celebrating because he was much too nervous about Harry's condition, he received a few pats on the back, and even a celebratory shake which he was obliged to fake a smile for.

But the cheers died down to a hush almost immediately as everyone saw how Lockhart attempted to "fix" Harry.

"D-did Lockhart remove all the bones from Harry's arm?" someone asked in a hushed whisper and everyone saw Harry being carted off the field, his two legs being held by the Wesley twins and one arm being held by Wood, who was still smiling carelessly because of the win. His other armed flopped helplessly to the ground and dragged slightly behind them. Daniel swallowed back the urge to puke.

oOo

"Was he crying?" asked Martin Gregory, Daniel's roommate, after Daniel had filled him and the rest of his friends in on what had happened. They had stopped their game of Exploding Snap to listen, but now Martin and Lionel Hans were back to playing.

"No, no of course not," Daniel said, slouching down in an arm chair near to the game. His friends in Ravenclaw were rarely ever interested in sports or the well-being of others. They mostly made fun of other people, who they considered much more dim than them. Not all Ravenclaws were like this, though. Daniel considered himself one of the good few who was very well-rounded.

"I'll reckon he did it on purpose," said Netta Erins, as she braided her friend, Emily Warrent's, hair close to the game. "He's always pulling reckless stunts for publicity."

"Oh, come off it," Emily said, giggling a bit. "You don't think he'd really do that."

Netta shook her head and un braided a section of Emily's head, then re-braided it more to her liking. "Of course I do," she replied. "It's always the same with those celebrity-types. Just look at Lockhart. I'll bet the two of them planned it that way."

Daniel harrumphed and his friends looked at him questioningly. "You don't know him personally," Daniel said, sitting up in his chair a little bit more, "so don't go around judging him. How dare you say that he intentionally hurt himself for attention? When you burned yourself with your straightening iron, Netta, no one said that you did it for attention. He's just a normal kid trying to pass his tests and get to grow up, just like me and you, and if you're jealous of a kid who's famous for his parents _being killed_ the there is definitely something wrong with you."

Netta's jaw went slack and she abandoned Emily's half-done braid, letting her blonde hair flow to the ground where they were sitting. Emily was at a loss for words (she never was one to draw attention to herself, or stand up for others). Martin and Lionel had stopped their game once more, practically frozen in the position that they were in. A piece of their game exploded and they jerked back into motion, as if awaking from a long sleep. Before they could think up a response, Daniel stomped off to the library, where he could be alone once more.

**Daniel Adams, the Boy who Angst-ed. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review (critiques are always appreciated)! It encourages me to write more!**


	14. Peter Kingsley

Peter Kingsley was scared. It was his first year at Hogwarts and _already _something was out to kill students? His brother, Daniel, and his sister, Quinn, had both been at Hogwarts longer than he had. When he had confessed to them before the term started that he was scared that something would happen to him that year, they had promised that no one ever gets _seriously _hurt at Hogwarts.

But with the angry Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, Petrified and now one of his best friend, Colin Creevey Petrified as well, he was very scared. Although he was in Hufflepuff, he had become very good friends with a lot of Gryffindors. So when all the First Years had paired up to protect themselves from the monster, Peter and Colin had paired up. Now Peter was left without a buddy and no one wanted to pair up with him because they thought that he was disloyal for leaving Colin open to attack.

But how disloyal can Hufflepuff really be? It wasn't truly Peter's fault that Colin had been sneaking about at night by himself. But no one believed him. So he had to hang onto the other group's coattails as they trudged to and from their classes, staying close enough to them to feel safe, but far away enough from them so that they didn't notice that he was practically stalking them.

A week after Colin's Petrification there was a sign on the notice board that had caught everyone's attention. There would be a Dueling Club! He thought that this could be very useful to him. And maybe if he became the best dueler people would want to buddy up with him to feel protected. Maybe even his longtime crush, Grace Malcolm (with her beautiful wheat-colored long hair and pale blue eyes), would want to be with him.

So at eight o' clock that evening, he showed up (following closely behind his roommate, Brandon Gage, and his buddy, Norman Launder), feeling very brave. He was determined to be the best.

The Great Hall was packed so tightly that it was hard for Peter to move around or find anyone he knew. He could barely see above anyone's heads. But he could hear Lockhart's haughty, glorified voice above the chatter.

**"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" **he said, getting up on the long, golden stage. Peter found himself next to Grace Malcolm and tried his hardest not to look at her and tried to seem very calm and collected. **"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**

Peter didn't much like Snape and his cold, lifeless eyes, but he disliked Lockhart even more. He wished that Snape would do some serious damage.

The two professors turned to each other and bowed slightly. Then they raised their wands in front of them.

**"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,"** Lockhart said. **"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

The audience was completely silent as Lockhart counted to three. On three, Snape cried out _"Expelliarmus!"_ and Lockhart was blasted off his feet and backwards and into a wall behind him. Peter heard Grace gasp in worry and he felt a pang of jealousy.

**"Well, there you have it!"** Lockhart said, standing unsteadily. **"That was a Disarming charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it only would have been too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see.."** Peter rolled his eyes. Lockhart was such a shmooze. He noticed Snape's murderous look and saw Lockhart's face tinge red.

**"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"**

Peter's heart swelled. Perhaps Lockhart would put him and Grace together. He instinctively moved towards Grace as Lockhart grew closer. And then, "Ah, well yes, you two," Lockhart said, pointing at Peter and Grace, "yes, you two pair up, and-"

"But Professor, can't I be with Cara?" Grace begged and Peter felt his ego deflate.

"No, no Miss Malcolm. There are no exceptions. Now pair up!" Lockhart instructed and Peter had never felt so much respect for him (although the bar was set pretty low prior to this encounter).

Grace turned toward Peter practically looking through him. "Weren't you the one that set off the firework in our common room the other day?" she said.

Peter smiled brilliantly, proud of himself. He had set off a firework in the Hufflepuff common room last week, the night of Colin's Petrification. "Why yes," he said, his chest swelling.

"Yes, well, I suppose it was a bit funny to see Professor Pomfrey's eyebrows after that," Grace replied stuffily. She was obviously just making small talk before the two were to fight, but Peter couldn't have been happier. All he heard was that she thought that he was funny. His head was swimming with whether or not she liked him.

Lockhart was back on the stage now. **"Wands at the ready!" **he instructed. **"When I count to three, cast you charms to Disarm your opponents - **_**only **_**to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one... two... three-"**

The two First Years swung their wands high just as Lockhart had showed them. Grace shot first and hit Peter right in the arm. His wand flew from his hand and landed a foot in front of him on the ground. He huffed and picked it up as Grace held a smug smile on her face. Peter couldn't help but notice how her lips reminded him of strawberries.

"You're not too good at this are you?" Grace teased, leaning her weight to one hip and crossing her arms, her smug smile still in place. Peter rolled his eyes playfully, making her giggle. His face tinged pink and his pride was raised considerably.

The two barely even noticed the commotion around them. Other pairs had continued to duel, hurting each other, and causing chaos.

Lockhart called for silence and stopped the other pairs from fighting. **"I think I'd better teach you how to **_**block **_**unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"**

**"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," **Snape said in a deep, dark voice. Peter had nightmares about Snape turning into a large bat and taking points away from Hufflepuff for his stupid mistakes. **"Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?"**

**"Excellent idea!" **Lockhart said, ushering the two Second Years up onto the stage. **"Now, Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do **_**this.**_**"** Lockhart attempted to wiggle his wand and ended up dropping it. **"Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited-" **He picked up his wand. He then patted Harry on the back and said, **"Just do what I did, Harry!"**

Harry gave him a scathing look. **"What, drop my wand?"** This made Peter laugh. Lockhart ignored Harry and told the two of them to go at it.

Malfoy shouted _"Serpensortia!" _and a snake shot out of the tip of his wand. It moved towards Harry, poised to strike.

**"Don't move, Potter," **said Snape. His smile was slightly twisted. **"I'll get rid of it..."**

**"Allow me!" **interjected Lockhart. He pointed his wand at the serpent and, instead of disappearing, flew into the air and landed in the middle of the crowd. The snake was now furious as it slithered towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Then the crowd parted for Harry Potter, as he walked sternly towards the snake. He began to hiss at the snake, making it go limp.

Justin jumped back. **"What do you think you're playing at?"** he yelled angrily, turning and leaving the Great Hall quickly. Harry looked confused as Snape waved his wand and made the snake vanish.

Harry's redheaded friend ushered him out of the Great Hall, much to everyone's confusion. There were vague mutterings going around the Great Hall now.

Grace turned to Peter. "He just spoke Parseltongue, didn't he?" she said. "Isn't that Salazar Slytherin's trait? Do you think that Potter is _the _'Heir of Slytherin?'" she whispered into his ear.

After that, Lockhart dismissed everyone. Peter doubted that there would be another Dueling Club meeting. This first one had proven to be a huge disaster.

"Grace!" Peter called after the blonde. "Hey Grace, can I buddy up with you to the common room?"

Grace's friend, Cara Werthing, shook her head. Grace smiled apologetically. "Sorry Peter," she said. "I already have a buddy."

"Oh," he said, deflating. "Oh, that's okay, I guess. It's just...I don't have a buddy anymore because Colin was Petrified and now no one else wants to be with me."

Grace looked conflicted. Cara was seething. "Well, okay," Grace said finally. "But just tonight." Peter smiled.

"That's fine, thank you so much!" he said. "It gives me plenty of time to tell you about my next prank!"

The trio walked out of the Great Hall together, much to Cara's chagrin.

**Peter Kingsley everybody! One of my longer chapters. As you see, I've taken to updating every week just because school and sports are starting and it's harder for me to write as much. So sorry!**

**Please review :) **


End file.
